


The Power

by DesertVixen



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: He-Man introspection on power
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



He had the power to be He-Man, but sometimes Adam wished he could just have the power to be himself. 

His best self.

He wanted his father to look at him the way Randor looked at He-Man.

He wanted to own his competence, wanted to be more than a lazy joke of a prince.

He wanted to see pride reflected in his father’s eyes, 

But none of that was possible while He-Man was needed.

His mother knew – how, Adam still had not figured out – and her quiet support helped some.

It wasn’t enough, but more was not within his power.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
